Seiso Music Host Club!
by sohMA-3
Summary: What if the Concours Participants were forced by their principal, Akihiko Kira to start up a music host club to help weaker students? Chaos ensues but in the midst of it all, romance blossoms?
1. Beginning

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own LCDO or OHSHC but I wish I owned Yunoki Azuma. kekekeke. XD

* * *

It was a normal day for Hino Kahoko, or so she thought.

The concours had ended and school life resumed as per normal. She still wakes up late, has the same messy hairstyle, and yes, she still practices her violin. Although her skills are not yet what they used to be with magic, she works very hard and has taken up lessons to improve her standard. Though she doesn't see the Music Dept. students as often, she now eats recess with not only Mio and Nao but with Amou and Fuyuumi-chan too.

"Kahoko! Your breakfast is ready, please come down!", her mother called out, breaking her chain of thoughts.

"Ahhhh! I'm daydreaming again and I'm going to be late!!!" Kahoko exclaimed as she looked at her watch. (8:15am)

She ran down, took her sandwich and rushed off with her schoolbag and violin in tow. Her mother blinked a few times after she left and then shook her head, "That girl, sigh, when will she ever slow down?"

Meanwhile, Kahoko was trying to eat her sandwich while running.

"Hino Kahoko, you must really stop daydreaming and try to be on time for school!" She reprimanded herself.

"Must snap out of i— " Kahoko was cut short as she bumped into the back of someone.

"Ittaii…(Ouch...)" Kahoko said as she rubbed her head.

When she looked up to see who it was, she saw an amused Tsuchiura looking back at her. (1)

"Hino? Daijoubu desu ka?" (are you okay?)

"Ah, ohayo (good morning) Tsuchiura-kun, ano daijoubu desu (yeah, i'm fine) . I wasn't looking where I was walking that's all. Ehehe."

"So ka. (I see) Anyway, why are you in such a hurry? It's only 8:15am, we still have another 15 more minutes." He asked.

"EHHHH? But I thought- wait, oh! I set my watch in advance yesterday, hehe. Now I remember." Kahoko grinned sheepishly.

Tsuchiura smiled, "Hino is not only clumsy but forgetful too ne?" he teased.

"Mouuu Tsuchiura-kun!" she lightly hit him on the arm.

"Haha, alright alright, let's just walk to school."

Little did they know that their little exchange had been seen by Yunoki, who was in his limousine, trailing not too far behind. He smirked to himself, "Well, looks like I've got an excuse to 'punish' Kahoko again eh… looks like my day won't be so boring after all" (2)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please review :) criticisms are most welcome, so don't worry, I wont bite :D

Sorry this chapter was so short, I'm still trying to sort out some stuff. Anyway, the next chapter will definitely get the ball rolling.

* (1): This situation seems really familiar…

(2): I'm making Yunoki sound like a stalker aren't I? ("trailing not too far behind") Hee.

Yunoki: "Hmm? Who? Me? You must be mistaken." *smiles sincere princely smile*

Me: "Ah, uhm, nothing, heh. (thinks: _Scary bipolar personality man!!!) _"

Me: (senses someone glaring daggers in my back)

*looks around*

Yunoki: *smiles sincere princely smile again* Anything wrong?

Me: Ahaha no, just uhm stretching..heh (_definitely bipolar_)


	2. Seiso Music Host Club & Violin Romance?

Chapter Two: Seiso Music Club and the Violin Romance??

Disclaimer: I do not own LCDO or OHSHC but I wish I owned Yunoki Azuma. XD

* * *

When Kahoko and Tsuchiura reached Seiso, they were 5 minutes early, but Tsuchiura had to see a teacher so Kahoko was left by herself. She was thinking of whether she should have a quick violin practice when a voice startled her, "Ohayo Kaho-chann!"

"Ah! Ohayo Hihara-sen----" Kahoko was cut off by the sudden screaming

"Kyahhhh! Ohayo Yunoki-senpai!!!" Yunoki's fangirls shrieked as he got out of the limo.

"Ohayo minna-san. (everyone)" Yunoki replied with his usual charming smile.

"They never get tired of doing that huh." Kahoko commented.

"Yeah, I wonder how Yunoki doesn't get squashed or have his hair messed up while being surrounded by them…" Hihara said, with a serious thoughtful look on his face.

"Pfft… Hahahaha! Hihara-senpai, you're so funny!" Kahoko laughed.

"Ehehehe," Hihara-senpai scratched his head with a blush tinged across his face. "Anything for Kaho-chan ne?"

Luckily for Kahoko, Yunoki was too busy entertaining his fangirls to see them, or her 'punishment' might just have gotten worse. Not that it was her fault in the first place though.

"RINGGG!" the school bell went and so Hihara and Kahoko went their separate ways.

Kahoko happily skipped to classroom, thinking what a great day it was, she was for once, early for lesson. But she spoke too soon, for a very familiar voice called out, "What's so special about today, ne _Kahoko_?" She shivered from the tone and turned around to see her purple-haired senpai, "Ah, ohayo Yu-yunoki senpai! Iie, nothing special. (Iie=no)"

"Sou? Hmmm, I believe you owe me something, (Sou=really)" he said as he pinned her against a wall.

"Rahh, why am I always in this awkward position with Yunoki-senpai! " a flustered Kahoko thought.

"Uh, Yu-yunoki-senpai, I'm going to be late for class and so will you. Besides, aren't you supposed to be in the Music Department?" she stuttered.

"You mean I can't come over to greet my dear Kaho good morning?" he asked, his breath tickling her neck.

"ringgg! ringgg!" Yunoki's mobile buzzed.

A flash of irritation crossed his face as he took his phone out and saw the screen flashing: 'Incoming call: Hihara'.

Kahoko took this as a chance to escape.

"Ano, ja ne Yunoki-senpai!" she said, her face flushed, as she slipped out under his arm and ran off.

Yunoki looked at her retreating figure and smirked, teasing her and seeing her expressions is so fun.

"I won't let you escape next time though, _Kahoko_."

Kahoko reached class late and her teacher gave her a disapproving look. She apologized and sat down, silently cursing Yunoki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After double math and history, it was time for recess.

The group of them: Mio, Nao, Kahoko, Amou and Fuyuumi-chan sat at their usual spot under the cherry blossom tree in the school garden. Everyone was chatting happily while eating their bento lunches and the conversation somehow steered to the topic of "The Violin Romance".

"So Kaho-chan, what do you think of the other concours participants?" Mio asked.

"Well, Fuyuumi-ch---"

"I meant the GUYS." Mio interrupted, as she giggled.

"I was getting to that, uhm..." Kaho replied, scratching her head.

Amou took out her notepad and a pen from behind her ear and looked on expectantly.

"Ano…"Kaho started,

"Uh huh?" Mio and Amou leaned in, desperate to know her answer.

"Eto…"

"Go on!" the two of them said simultaneously, leaning in even further.

But before Kahoko could reply, the PA system crackled, "All concours participants, please report to Kanazawa-sensei now in the staffroom. I repeat, all concours…"

Kahoko sighed in relief, glad to have temporarily avoided the situation.

"Kaho-chan, don't think you can just get off like that, I never miss out on a great scoop!" Amou warned her.

"Yeah! I'd love to see the violin romance in action!!" Mio added.

Kahoko sighed again, then glanced at Shouko and said, "Fuyuumi-chan, let's go see what Kanazawa-sensei needs us for."

"Ha-i Kaho-Senpai!"

When they reached the music staffroom, Kanazawa sensei was there and Hihara, Yunoki, Tsukimori and Shimizu were seated. Just as Fuyuumi and Kahoko sat down, Tsuchiura rushed in and apologized for being late.

"Someone kept us waiting," Tsukimori muttered.

"Well, sorry for wasting your _precious_ time to practice violin!" Tsuchiura shot back.

"Now now, will the two of you stop arguing?" Kanazawa sensei interfered.

"Hmph." Both Tsus said and glared at each other.

"So Kanazawa sensei, what is it you want to talk to us about?" Yunoki asked.

"Ahahaha, actually I have no idea either, the principal just asked me to gather you all here." He replied with a foolish grin.

Everybody sweatdropped, except for the two Tsus who were still glaring at each other.

Just then, Akihiko Kira walked in, and the students greeted him. All was 'peaceful', until…

He cleared his throat, "I have asked all of you to come here as we are starting a music host club—"

"A music ghost club?!" Hihara almost shouted, "Halloween's here already?!?"

Everybody sweatdropped again … except the two you-know-whos.

Kira coughed then continued, "As I was saying, it has come to my attention that quite a number of music students have been falling behind,"

"Must be due to the teaching." Tsukimori commented and everyone looked at Kanazawa sensei.

"Huh? What did I do?" he protested.

"and so I thought of starting a music host club, for weaker students to be coached by you concours participants." Kira finished, emphasizing the 'H' in host.

Everyone was silent for a while, even the two Tsus stopped glaring and blinked in response to what had been said.

"I understand the music part, but what about the hosting part?" Tsuchiura asked, breaking the silence.

"The music coaching will be done over tea, so that it won't be so boring for the students. This idea originated from another high school which I recently visited, Ouran, who had a host club to entertain their clients. Their business is very good, from what I saw, and besides, this can be an opportunity for all of you pass your skills on to help others." He replied.

"So I assume we'll be dealing with mostly female students?" Yunoki inquired.

"Yes, that is correct. The club will officially be open tomorrow (Tuesday) and on Thursdays as well, you are all expected to come after your last lesson and be in the Music Room 3 by 3:15pm and it will be open to the students at 3:30pm and close at 5:00pm. That is all I have to tell you, please be punctual tomorrow." Kira answered and concluded the discussion.

After he left, everyone started talking about the music host club, except for Shimizu, who had apparently fallen asleep. (1)

"What a waste of my time…" Tsukimori grumbled.

"I'm not surprised, since you're so selfish to not help others besides yourself." Tsuchiura mocked.

And so, the glaring contest resumed. (2)

On the other hand, Hihara was rambling away to Kanazawa sensei on how excited he was and that he hopes it will be lots of fun.

"Well, if it's going to benefit others, I'm sure I'll enjoy it, after all, what is more beautiful than the kindness of people and the joy of helping others?" Yunoki added, with his captivating smile, briefly looking at Kahoko with the corner of his eye.

Kahoko almost fell off her chair.

"Ka-kaho-senpai! Daijoubu desu—kka?" Fuyuumi-chan asked worriedly.

"Eheh, hai, daijoubu desu." she replied but she was really thinking, "I can't BELIEVE that guy!"

"Okay, you may all go back to your lessons now, I'll see you tomorrow." Kanazawa sensei said as the recess bell went.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In lunch, Kahoko was not spared from Amou and Mio. Unfortunately for her, she was bombarded with questions from the two of them.

"Ne ne Kaho-chan, what did Kanazawa-sensei meet you all for?" Mio asked.

Kahoko and Fuyuumi explained to them and Mio became fascinated with the idea.

"Wahhhh, Kira-kun must be plotting behind the scenes too! I bet he's using the club as a chance for bonding and making the violin romance come true!! Sugoi!!!" she babbled excitedly.

The rest of them sweatdropped, but Amou recovered the fastest and proceeded to question Kahoko.

"So Kaho-chan, what do you think of Tsuchiura-kun?" Amou asked, her notebook and pen already whipped out for action.

"Sigh, I guess I might as well answer her questions, or she'll just keep pestering me to no end." Kahoko thought to herself.

"Uhm, he's kind and always helping me. His piano playing is really good and I see him as a big brother watching out for me."

"Tsukimori-kun?"

"His playing is fantastic, and though he seems cold, he has a soft spot really. I look up to him for his skill."

"Hihara-senpai?"

"He's the energetic senior whose playing cheers me up. Also like a big brother to me though he can childish at times." (3)

"Yunoki-senpai?"

"Ano…" Kahoko hesitated, unsure of what to say, "he's skilled and respected by everyone_…(but there's more to him than what meets the eye)" _

"Kaho-chan? Did you say something?" Nao asked.

"Iie, nandemonai (No, nothing to worry about)"

"I hope what I said satisfies Amou-san, I didn't give away anything right?" Kahoko thought.

"Hmmmm," Amou-san studied the info she recorded in her notebook, "so you don't like anyone in _that_ way yet eh Kaho-chan?"

"Huh? Nani? (What happened?)" a blur Kahoko asked.

"Haha, looks like Kahoko's dense as ever!" Nao laughed, Amou looked disappointed, Fuyuumi-chan blushed and Mio just wailed, "Noooo! I want my violin romanceeee!"

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter 2 (:

Thank you for the reviews, I hope you will all keep commenting on the story so that I can improve!

(Reply to Shinpiteki na mirai: haha, i like Yunoki too :) thank you very much for reviewing, hope you like this chapter too :) )

I also hope you enjoyed this chapter, I made it longer to make up for chapter 1 :D

(1): you thought I was gonna say the two Tsus weren't you? :P Well, I love shimizu-kun even though he's sleepy half the time. I think his smile is very innocent (:

(2): I think its hilarious when the tsus fight and glare at each other, they're really comical and alike!

Tsukimori: "There's no way I resemble Tsuchiura, not at all."

Tsuchiura: "I didn't want to admit this, but I agree with you."

Me: "So can you two bury the hatchet and become friends? :D"

Tsus: "NEVER!" (simultaneously)

"Stop copying me" (simult.)

"Hmph (turns head and crosses arms)" (simult.)

Me: "Okay…next time then."

Tsus: (glare at me at the same time, then glare at each other)

Me: Or maybe not…

(3): when I said childish, I meant it in a good way (:

Next on chapter 3: Seiso Music Host Club Official Opening!


	3. AN plus exclusive? behindthescene

Hey guys, sad to say this, but chapter 3 won't be up today…

(I can only provide you with a little humour, from behind the scenes: written below)

Its cause I got my cast taken off today, and because I can use my right hand, I had to do my homework. (trust moms) anyways, I hope to get it up soon, sorry for the suspense. also, i'm gonna be busy for the next 4 days (my dad is taking leave until mon) but i promise i'll be back with a nice long chapter :) (or at least i'll try to, writing chp 2 took me 6h.... curse that 'W' block in my head...)

Me: *bows many times: gomen ne!*

Tsukimori: "At least I get a break, besides, I'm not looking forward to the opening of the club anyway…"

Me: (glares evilly then starts evil laughter: Muahahahaha)

Everyone: -sweatdrops-

Tsukimori: -raises one eyebrow-

Me: *takes out Maid costume from thin air! (comes with headband as well)*

Everyone: *GASPS!*

Tsukimori: -eyes widen- "You wouldn't dare…"

Me: "Oh YES I DO. COME HERE NOW!!!" –chases Tsukimori-

Tsukimori: -runs away-

BUT…

DUM DUM DUM DUMMMMMM… …

Tsuchiura: -stretches arm out and grabs his collar-

Tsukimori: -desperately tries to escape (but fails: just imagine Scooby doo doing his air run!)-

Me: "Gotcha! MUAHAHAHAHAHA"

Yunoki: "Looks like things are gonna get interesting…"


	4. SMHC in action! ramen and BTS extras!

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own LCDO or OHSHC but I really wish I owned Yunoki Azuma and Hani :D

One's secretly evil, the other's super cute, interesting balance ain't it? (:3 --- eyebrow face

* * *

Tuesday, 3:15pm, Music Room 3:

"Okay everyone," Kanazawa sensei claps his hands for attention, "we are going to practice the grand introduction now, places please."

Hihara happily skips to his place.

Yunoki gracefully makes his way to stand beside him.

Tsuchiura strides over and stands on Hihara's other side.

(A very reluctant) Tsukimori walks with crisp steps to stand in front of Yunoki.

Kahoko is beside him and lastly, the two kouhais (juniors:Shimizu and Fuyuumi) stand in front of the blue-haired and red-haired violinists. (1)

"Good, now on the count of three, say your cue." Kanazawa sensei instructs.

"Irrashaimase!" they all say, in perfect sync.

Out of nowhere, music notes start to float down, surrounding the musicians. (2)

"Huh?" looks of confusion are plastered on everyone's face, except for a certain green-haired senpai (senior)

"UWAHH! It's snowing indoors!" Hihara shouted with glee.

(Everyone sweatdrops, even Kanazawa sensei)

Hihara scans the ceiling. "EHHH? There are no holes in the roof and yet it's snowing! SUGOIIII! (Wow!)"

(Everyone sweatdrops dropped lower, if that is possible)

Suddenly, a platform rises up in front of everyone and a girl holding a microphone emerges. She is about Kahoko's height, has light brown shoulder-length hair with a pink hair band and is wearing a pale yellow sleeved dress, what seems to be her school uniform.

"OHOHOHOHOHO, that was perfect! So you liked the extra effects eh? I thought of it myself." the girl says proudly.

Everyone: O_____O

"Oh! How rude of me to have not introduced myself. I'm Houshakuji Renge from Ouran High School, you can just call me Renge-chan. I was invited here by Kira-rijichou to be the music host club's manager!" she introduces herself.

After everyone had recovered from their initial shock, they introduced themselves one by one.

One green-haired senpai was troubled though, "Eh? So the hole is from the ground, but how? I still don't understand…"

The rest of the musicians just sighed.

"Well, since Renge-chan is here, I'll leave you all under her supervision. All the best! Ja ne! (Goodbye!)" Kanazawa flounced out. (3)

"He's just slacking off isn't he…" Tsukimori muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later – 3:40pm

"Yunoki-sama! Can you help me with this?" one of his fans asked. Yunoki smiled and replied, "Of course, it's my pleasure." And the girl fainted on the spot. But before she could hit the ground, Yunoki caught her in his arms and gently laid her on the couch. "KYAHHHH! That's our kind, gentleman-ly Yunoki-sama!!!" The rest of his fans cried out as they enjoyed their 'moe' moment.

Renge was watching this, and she pointed her index at him and declared, "You! Prince-type!"

Meanwhile, Hihara was helping a girl with music theory while enjoying a cake. His third one in 15 minutes, that is. As he wolfed down the last of his cake, he got up and said, "That was delicious! I'm going to get another, would you like one?" he offered the girl.

Renge then did her famous finger point and said, "You! Big stomach-type!"

Next was Tsuchiura. He was at the piano showing a girl how to play a Chopin piece. He was very patient while guiding her. After they finished running through the piece, Renge announced, "You're the strong and kind type!"

After Tsuchiura, was Tsukimori. He was helping a first-year student with her violin technique. (positioning, etc) There was not much conversation, but the girl still seemed to be enjoying his company. "Hn, that was alright, better than the first time." Tsukimori told her and she blushed.

Renge then said, "Hmmmm, you're the 'cool-type'."

"More like cold." Tsuchiura snickered and Tsukimori sent a death glare, sending cold shivers down everyone's back.

Yunoki's fangirls took this opportunity to cuddle up to him, (much to his annoyance I might add)

Shimizu was the last among the guys. He was playing a piece for a brown-haired first year. When he finished, she clapped and complimented him. Shimizu just smiled and the girl seemed to turn ten shades redder.

Renge: "That angelic smile! You're the lolishota-type!"

While Renge had been rating the guys, Fuyuumi and Kahoko had been busy helping with the serving of tea as they did not have many 'clients'. They were also prepared and well-stocked. Especially in terms of continuously bring smelling salts to Yunoki's table.

Soon, it was 5:00pm and club activities ended. Renge debriefed them and then went back on her descending platform.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I need to practice to make up for the lost time." Tsukimori remarked and then walked off.

"Jeez, he could at least have helped to clean up…" Kahoko lamented.

"That's the Ice Prince for you." Tsuchiura said in response.

"Kaho-chan! I'll help you clean up!" an energetic Hihara offered.

"Ano.. I'll help t-too!" Fuyuumi-chan volunteered as well.

"Gomen ne, my grandmother is expecting me home so I'll have to go." Yunoki apologized.

"ZZzzzzzz" Shimizu-kun had fallen asleep.

"Well, I guess that leaves 5 of us… or 4." Kahoko said, glancing at Shimizu.

Soon, they were done with cleaning up and it was time to go home.

Fuyuumi was walking home with Shimizu as they lived near each other, while the seniors went the other way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsuchiura, did you enjoy yourself?" Kahoko asked.

"Hn, it was alrigh—" Tsuchiura was cut off by a rumbling from Hihara's stomach.

"Eheheh…." He grinned, slightly embarrassed.

And so, the three students found themselves seated at the roadside ramen store eating, well ramen. (It can't be rice obviously) Hihara was progressing with his third bowl, while Tsuchiura and Kahoko were still eating their first. (not to mention their last, their stomachs were of normal size)

"Ahhhh, that was delicious!" Hihara commented as he stretched back and rubbed his stomach.

"Hihara-senpai, anything that is edible is delicious to you…" Kahoko replied.

"Eheh, that's because I love food!" Kazuki said cheerily, "and eating too!"

Tsuchiura and Kahoko chuckled at their seemingly childish senior.

"Uh Hino," Tsuchiura started. "you have something on your cheek."

"Ehhhh?" Kahoko was wiping her right cheek when Hihara leaned over, reached out and said, "Kaho-chan, it's on your left," and proceeded to wipe it off with a tissue. Kahoko was blushing intensely, they were so close! Tsuchiura was taken aback at the scene and saw Kahoko's blush. He then silently berated himself for not seizing the chance like Hihara did. "Ano… arigatou Hihara-senpai." Kahoko said, slightly flushed. Hihara was dazed until Tsuchiura coughed. Hihara, startled, jerked back quickly by reflex but the force had caused the chair he was sitting on to tilt back as well. He hurriedly flapped his arms to gain momentum but it was too late. Before Tsuchiura or Kahoko could react, there was an "Uwahhh!" followed by a loud 'thump'.

Hihara saw stars circling around his head, but they soon morphed to bowls of ramen. Confused and dizzy, he questioned, "5 bowls of ramen? I thought I ordered 3…."

Kahoko and Tsuchiura blinked once. And then they burst out laughing.

"He-he flapped like a chicken!" Kahoko gasped inbetween laughter.

Hihara, having recovered from the bout of dizzy spell, looked up at them sheepishly and scratched his head. He was embarrassed at first but when he looked at Kahoko, she seemed to have forgotten their awkward moment and so he smiled, happy that everything was back to normal.

* * *

(PS: BTS stands for behind the scenes if that's what you're wondering)

Replies:

Krystal: :):) thanks

Shinpiteki na Mirai: dont go lalaland! please read and review! XD thanks a lot, its really encouraging :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys, I'm back :D sorry to keep you all waiting or if you don't like this chapter, I had a hard time deciding how to end it. :/ anyway, here's more, behind the scenes action…

Me: Soooo, did you enjoy the music hosting? :D

Tsukimori: I don't even know why I agreed to do this…

Me: Well, 2 reasons. #1: I'm the author so I get to choose what happens.

#2: Heh heh, remember _THIS_? (flashes picture of Tsukimori in the maid outfit)

Tsukimori: (eyes widen, BIG) You…. (starts cursing a string of expletives)

Tsuchiura: Pfft… BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA! Tsukimori looks so….I can't say it!!

Tsukimori: (gives super death glare: which by the way, has the 'death' and 'evil' effect intensified 10x plus steep temperature drop. OUCH much!)

Shimizu (is sleepy, awoke from his slumber due to the ruckus): Its…winter already?


End file.
